


宠物

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	宠物

十三走了之后很久阿毛都是躺在地上一动不动地看着天花板。后来终于拖着绵软的身体回到床上，哭的肆无忌惮。不知道是身上更疼还是心里更疼一些。

 

脑子里都是十三的乖张和狠厉，还有自己的软弱与荒唐，越想越觉得委屈，好半天才抽抽搭搭睡了过去。

 

一晃一个星期过去，开始几天阿毛每天按时上班到点下班，除了看起来有些疲惫，谁也没有发现她有什么异常。可是她自己心里清楚，每天回到家躺在床上心里想的，梦里见的都是十三那张脸。梦里的十三一会儿狠狠地抽着阿毛的嘴巴，一会儿又捂住她的嘴巴把她抵在地上用冷冰冰的玻璃疯狂地抽插，她像是一条砧板上的鱼，只能泪流满面地任人宰割，一句求饶的话都说不出来。

 

每天早上从梦中醒的时候，床单都被濡湿一大片，泪水，口水，还有身下的片片粘液。阿毛很恼火，明明不喜欢女人，明明那人那么讨厌，明明……那么想她。

 

于是，每天早上阿毛都在幻想十三怎么羞辱自己，又是怎么在自己身上肆虐。想的眼泪不自觉啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来，想的在自渎中泄了一次又一次。

 

后来当同事终于看出来阿毛不对劲的时候，阿毛看着同事关切的眼神，忍不住趴在桌子上哇哇大哭起来。她不想这样，明明是她自己口口声声说不想要，十三说分开也是隧了自己的愿。又有什么好不开心的呢？

 

但是……但是十三明明那么喜欢自己啊，为什么又那么轻易的说放开了呢？她真的是真心喜欢自己吗？为什么突然不强迫自己了呢？

 

想着想着又觉得好笑，现在这又算什么呢？牌坊是自己立的，又在这玩儿什么深情留不住，真是恶心。

 

于是阿毛开始疯狂的聊骚，下了班回到家也懒得做饭，爬到床上拿起手机就跟对面的人聊起来，聊性聊身体什么都聊，聊的起了兴就开始一边想象一边自己摸下体，摸到高潮就干净利落地把对面的人拖进黑名单钻被窝睡觉。

 

好像她不说，就永远不会有人知道那时候她脑子里想的仍然都是十三。十三在掐着她的乳头旋转抠掐，十三在轻轻地拍打她的脸，十三把下体的粘液塞进她的嘴里，十三在骂她真是个贱货。。。。

 

阿毛越来越觉得没意思，极度地渴望被插入被虐待，她拿着棍子往自己身上一下一下的砸，一巴掌又一巴掌甩在自己脸上，臀上，她给自己灌肠，她用工具插入自己，可是她觉得不够，为什么呢？明明那人就是这么做的，为什么感觉就是不一样呢？她觉得很奇怪。

 

分开半个月的时候，阿毛在网上约了一个人，是个男人，他说自己是个老师，照片看起来也文质彬彬的，他很委婉的表达了自己想要见一见阿毛的想法，他说我可以给你你想要的，阿毛是有些蔑视的，可能是那句男人会摸你吗造成的结果。但是她想证明这个想法是错的，她知道自己是喜欢男人的。于是她答应了。

 

当文质彬彬的老师把阿毛捆起来堵住嘴扔在地上，狠厉的一鞭子又一鞭子打在阿毛赤裸的脊背上后腰上的时候阿毛后悔了，她疯狂地想念十三，十三不会那么对自己，十三顾忌自己的感受，十三。。。。。阿毛觉得自己快要死了，活生生的被打死了。但是她逃不了。也跑不掉。

 

阿毛睁开眼睛的时候身上的绳子已经松开了，陷在柔软的床里，看到一片明晃晃的光，艰难的动了动身体深深地吸了一口气，还活着，真好啊。转头看了看空无一人的酒店房间，又低头看了看自己僵硬的身体，除了浑身被鞭子打的那些伤痕，那人好像没有做什么其他的。眨了眨眼，拖着僵硬的身体坐了起来麻木地去洗了洗澡，从里到外，洗了一遍又一遍。

 

回到房间穿上衣服阿毛呆呆地坐在床边看着窗外出神，良久，像是决定了什么似的起身走出了酒店。

 

十三接到阿毛电话的时候，正在迪厅里被一群人灌酒，电话响了好多声她才看到，拿着手机磕磕绊绊地出了包厢接通了电话听到了阿毛的那句“十三，我想你，求你别不要我。”

 

阿毛按照十三发的位置到了迪厅，推开包厢的门就发现一个穿着暴露的女人正骑在十三身上拉着十三的手往自己胸口牵。阿毛看着十三的笑脸有些恍惚，她看到十三宠溺的冲那人一笑，那本来应该属于自己的笑容，居然就这么随随便便的给了别人。阿毛气血上涌冲到两人面前扯住女人的长发一把把她拽到地上，骑在女人身上一巴掌一巴掌打在那人脸上脖子上。

 

好多人过来拖她，却怎么也拉不开， 直到狠狠地一巴掌打在阿毛脸上，她才停下了手里的动作，回头看了一眼暴怒的十三，她看着十三一脚把自己踹开，看着十三揽住那个女人的肩膀把  
她扶起来半拖半抱地拽到沙发上坐好，看着十三小心翼翼地摸着那人嘴角问“怎么样？还好吗？”  
看着那人委屈的躲在十三怀里说“这人谁啊，是你的旧情人儿吗？有病吧？”看着十三笑了笑冲怀里的女人说“一条母狗而已，怎么能跟宝贝儿你比。”

 

阿毛觉得自己要疯了，她凭什么，凭什么。

 

然后阿毛听到了十三冷冰冰的声音“怎么？不是不想跟我在一起吗？现在回来干什么了？像个疯子一样，居然还敢打我的女人。”

 

阿毛半天才回过神，呆愣愣的看着十三，想着自己这些天的样子，看着眼前的场景，终于一字一句地说：“对不起，我不想走，我不想离开，别丢下我好不好？”只见十三嗤笑一声揽过身边的女人说道：“真是个贱货，寂寞了想起我了？这样吧，脱了衣服，跪下给我宝贝儿道歉，她如果原谅你，我可以考虑再操你一次怎么样？”

 

阿毛怔住了，她不太相信这话是从十三嘴里说出来的，看到那女人吃惊又得意的样子，她又不得不信了。

 

“怎么？不愿意？那就哪儿来的滚哪儿去吧？别在这碍眼。”

 

冰冷的话不带一丝感情地砸在阿毛耳朵里，她觉得自己应该哭，可是摸了摸脸上却什么都没有，指尖摸上衣服，扣子怦怦一颗一颗解开的声音落在耳朵里也显得那么不真实，简单的衬衫，牛仔裤很快的落在了地上，一瞬间整个包厢都安静下来，人们都在看着她伸向自己内衣扣子的手。

 

“够了！就这样就行，跪下吧！” 十三带着怒气的声音响了起来，她从阿毛开始把手指伸向扣子开始就在生气，她是傻逼吗，让她脱就真脱，当着这么多人的面。可是话是自己说的，不好反悔，当她看到阿毛脱下外衣漏出那一身触目惊心的鞭痕的时候，她眼里的火都要冒了出来，终于在阿毛颤抖着手伸向自己内衣扣子的时候她再也忍不住大声喝止住她的动作。

 

“谢谢。”谢谢你还有那么一点点顾忌我的颜面。

 

阿毛直直地跪到地上，膝盖砸到地板上的声音听的人牙酸。“对不起，对不起，原谅我好吗？”阿毛跟十三都知道她是冲谁跪的，这话又是冲谁说的。

 

那女人轻蔑的一笑，从包里拿出一个小镜子，自顾自照了起来。阿毛扭头看了看十三不置可否的样子，抬起右手狠狠一巴掌打在自己脸上，“对不起，我错了”响亮的声音吓了女人一跳，心虚地看了一眼跪在地上的阿毛，又扭头看了看身边的十三，看十三没有说话，底气就足了，斜了阿毛一眼，仍然没有开口。

 

“啪！”又是一巴掌下去，阿毛脸都肿了起来，那声对不起也说的不清不楚，接连不断的巴掌声和道歉声在安静的包厢里响了一次又一次。终于有人忍不住了，推了推十三怀里那人，“莉莉，差不多得了。都打成这样了。”

 

“好吧，那我就大人不记小人过，给我磕个头这事儿就算过去了吧”

 

“你别太过分。”阿毛话已经说不清楚了，脸肿的像个包子。

 

“不愿意啊？那就滚咯，是吧十三？”

 

阿毛看着十三，半晌才怔怔地说“对不起，我知道错了，真的不能原谅我吗？”看十三没什么反应，认命似的转回身子冲着女人说了一声“对不起，我错了。”便要把头磕下去。

 

十三坐不住了，站起身子冲到阿毛面前一把拽住她的胳膊把她拉了一个踉跄，随手拿了一件大衣给阿毛裹上，又低头捡起来阿毛脱下的衣服，再不管身后的众人，搂着阿毛走出了迪厅拦了辆车回到了十三家，那个让阿毛又爱又怕的地方。

 

进了房间，锁上门，十三一把把阿毛甩在了地毯上。越过阿毛走到窗前坐在了沙发上。

 

忍了半天的泪水终于落了下来，阿毛一步一步膝行到十三面前小心翼翼地伸出去拉了拉十三裤脚“主人，原谅阿毛吧，阿毛知道错了，您惩罚阿毛吧，求您了。”

 

看十三半天没说话，刚才没有磕下去的头终于有了着落，这次没有半点犹豫，也没有一点不甘，额头干脆利落地砰砰磕在地上，泪水浸湿了大片地毯。

 

十三点了一支烟，深深地吸了一口，看着阿毛卑微的样子，心里有些刺痛，不是不心疼，这么多天她过的实在算不上有多好，每天都在想念阿毛的身体。想念她弯弯的笑眼，想念她撅起的嘴唇。想念从她身上得到的满足。但是她不愿意勉强阿毛，她开始以为阿毛只是矜持，但是后来发现好像并不是这样，她好像真的是在抗拒，所以她放过了阿毛，然后每天跟一群狐朋狗友花天酒地，喝多了回家才能睡得安稳。

 

可是十三不知道阿毛为什么回来，为什么她明明不喜欢女人，不喜欢自己她还是回来了，是寂寞了吗？那也不至于让她做到被自己这么侮辱也不反抗啊。但她终究也不太能相信她真的是喜欢自己才回来的，那不可能。

 

一支接一支的香烟被点着又一点点地缩短直到熄灭。渐渐的两人都被烟雾包裹住，变得亦真亦幻。阿毛不会抽烟，浓重的烟味呛得她嗓子都要冒烟了，她想去把窗子打开，可是她不敢，只得拼命压着咳嗽一下一下地把头磕在地上。 

 

“够了”不知道过了多久，十三沙哑着嗓子开口说道，不带一丝感情。阿毛听到十三的声音，身体一抖，冰凉的口气让不好的预感不受控制从心底里升腾起来，她止住往下压去的身子，慢慢抬起头，张了张嘴。却终究什么都没说出口。两人互相对视着，谁都不说话，都在死撑。

 

“回来干什么？不是不喜欢女人吗？”终于十三忍不住了。她确实觉得奇怪。

 

“想…想你…舍不得你走，别放开我，我愿意做你的狗，你想怎么对我都好，我不反抗，主人，求你留下我。”阿毛喃喃地说。

 

……话从阿毛嘴里说出口，十三仍然不信，但是也没有打算揪着这个问题不放。

 

半晌，十三盯着阿毛大衣里隐隐漏出来的鞭痕，闭了闭眼，缓缓地说：“谁弄的？”

 

顺着十三眼神儿看向自己身体，看着那刺眼的红，阿毛没有回答，十三也不催她，只是一口一口冲阿毛吐着眼圈儿，呛鼻的烟味儿逼的阿毛眼圈儿都红了，“网…网上约的”不敢看十三的眼睛，阿毛低着头喃喃开口道。

 

“男人？”十三冷笑。

 

“嗯。”

 

“被操了吗？”十三毫不隐晦，几乎是泄愤地问了一句。

 

“没，没有。十三，没有”阿毛急切地说道。“他，他只是打了我一顿，没有做别的！”

 

“啪！”一巴掌重重地打过来，打的阿毛头都偏了偏。“婊子！他打的你是不是很爽？有没有爽的管他叫爸爸？”十三几乎是咬牙切齿地说道。随后不解气似的又是几巴掌扇在了阿毛另一边脸上。登时两边脸都肿的像是充气似的，嘴角也丝丝缕缕地渗出鲜血。

 

阿毛痛苦地低下了头，她想给十三说没有，可是当时的情况只是男人没有继续，如果男人继续做下去，自己这副淫荡的躯体可能真的会控制不住。她不敢想象下去。“对不起。”阿毛只得道歉，希望能求得十三宽恕。

 

十三决定原谅阿毛，毕竟她回来了，而且为了求得自己原谅，心甘情愿地承受了这些侮辱与痛苦，回来就好了，十三想。

 

但是她不打算就这么饶了她，看到那一身的痕迹十三就忍不住想要打人，十三暴躁地抓住阿毛的长发，逼迫她仰起头，手掌高高扬起，吓得阿毛紧紧的闭上了双眼，看着阿毛红肿的双颊，十三终究没能再下去手。一脚踹在阿毛胸口上把她踹了一个趔趄。转身去卧室拿出一个箱子。

 

走回阿毛身边，箱子咣当一声被砸在地上，生生被震了开来，皮鞭，藤条，皮拍子，手铐，跳蛋，绳子，阳具，肛塞。。。各种各样的工具散了满地。

 

十三两把剥落阿毛身上的大衣，与内衣，内裤扔在地上，又想起什么似的，捡回来阿毛的内裤，把内侧叠在外面折了折，放在阿毛嘴边，阿毛犹豫了一下，看着十三阴沉的脸色，终于张开嘴把内裤咬在了嘴里。十三笑着摸了摸阿毛的脸颊，说“真是个婊子，不对，婊子都没你这么贱。”

 

十三满意地看到阿毛睫毛抖了抖，看着阿毛快要流出的眼泪，捏了捏她的嘴角，随手拿起来滚落脚边手铐，反手把阿毛胳膊拧到背后，铐在一起，这个姿势显得胸脯更加高耸起来。阿毛不安地扭了扭身子，十三拿起鞭子照着阿毛胸脯就是一鞭子抽了下去，“动什么动！跪好！”

 

看着阿毛终于安静下来，十三回到沙发上坐了下来，看着阿毛认真地说，“我不知道你为什么回来，也不知道你刚刚说的是真是假，但是我喜欢你，我可以原谅你，”看着阿毛瞬间亮起来的眼神儿，十三掐着阿毛下巴接着说“不过，作为我的狗，这么几天，就被别人弄了一身肮脏的痕迹回来，你自己想想你有多恶心。啊？贱货，你好意思吗？有脸求我原谅你吗？”

 

心里刀割一样，自己又何尝不觉得自己脏呢，幸好，幸好那人没有做别的。 “呜呜……主人，对不起，呜呜……”不清不楚地道歉声隔着内裤传进了十三耳朵里，但是她并没有理会。绕到阿毛身后，一脚把她踹趴在地上，肩膀抵住地，脸贴在地面上，手被拷在背后，屁股高高撅起，门户打开，好像在下流的邀请别人插入

 

阿毛感觉有什么东西抵在了穴口，想回头看看，只听“啪”地一声脆响，十三一巴掌打在阿毛臀上，顺手揉了两把丰满的臀肉，手上一用力，一个粉色的跳蛋便没入了小穴，随后是第二个，第三个。。。直到前面被塞的满满当当才残忍地笑了笑。”贱货，今天老子让你好好爽爽，我不希望听到你求饶，乖乖受着。熬过今天，我原谅你。听到没有？”

 

不是不害怕的，可是那句原谅实在是太诱人，自己今天来不就是来求十三原谅自己的吗，想着想着，心下有了盼头，身体也渐渐给了反正，下体渐渐湿润起来。

 

“阿毛，你看看你自己这幅样子，你说怎么就这么骚这么贱呢？被打成这样还能湿成这个德行，真是个恶心的东西”无情的话一句一句砸下来，感觉到十三伸进穴里搅动的手指，阿毛一会羞耻的恨不得找个地缝钻进去，一会又想，有什么好害羞的，你难道不是个贱货吗？百转千回，两种念头折磨的她快要崩溃。

 

无时无刻不在想求饶，求十三别再说了，可是她真的是没脸，话到嘴边又咽了回去，只得鸵鸟般把头埋在沙子里。

 

十三拿起一个大号的玻璃肛门塞，没做任何润滑，抵在阿毛后穴猛的一下插了进去，本以为只能进去一部分，没想到后穴绵软，穴口微微一张一合居然生生都插了进去，十三觉得有些奇怪，伸出一根手指顺着玻璃边缘探了进去，入手软滑无比，抠挖一阵，感觉穴里软肉一点一点吸上来，阿毛在下面呜呜地呻吟出来。屁股也随着十三的动作摇动起来。

 

感觉到阿毛的动作，十三了然，”骚货，自己灌肠了？”拿出手指顺着嘴角塞到阿毛嘴里，阿毛自然不敢有什么异议，乖乖转动麻木地舌尖舔舐着十三细长的手指，灌过肠后穴很干净，所以也没什么味道，但是怎么也是那个地方插过的，这个认知让阿毛整个身体都有些发烧。

 

舌尖转动，口水汩汩地顺着十三手指流了出来，洇湿了一小块地面，嘴里的内裤也有些松动，十三抽出手指，顺手在阿毛脸上擦干了手上湿漉漉的口水，又把内裤使劲往里塞了塞，说”好好感受一下自己的骚味”

 

看着阿毛后穴轻易接受了自己粗暴的插入，十三是有些恼火的，她看不得自己的目的达不到，于是又随手拿起一个稍微小号一点的假阳具，顺着第一根肛门塞边缘，用力捅了进去，虽然小了一些，但是阿毛从来没有被这样对待过的后穴哪里受得了这个，呜咽一声就下意识地向前拱去，感觉手下的身体脱离了自己控制，十三却没有再继续，只是凉凉地说“怎么，刚开始就受不住了？”

 

阿毛扭动的身体僵硬了一下，犹豫片刻，缓缓地退了回来，又将穴口抵在来那个冰凉的东西上，“贱货，这他妈都是你自找的！”话音刚落狠狠地一推，整个假阳就顺着穴口滑了进去。

 

阿毛呼吸一窒，撕裂般的疼痛从后穴传来，感觉有温热的液体从那个地方流了下来，阿毛嘴巴张了张，却没能发出半点声音。泪水争先恐后顺着眼角流了下来，真疼啊，要被玩坏了吗？身体软软的再也支撑不住摇摇欲坠地向一边偏去。

 

“啪!啪!啪!啪!“没等阿毛身体落到地上，带着风声的几鞭子就甩了下来，砸在伤痕累累的身躯上，疼的阿毛几乎窒息，一模一样的场景让她有种错觉，她觉得又回到了那个酒店房间，她被人绑了扔在地上，狠厉的鞭子一下一下砸到身体上，打的自己快要断了气。没给阿毛一丝喘息的机会，身后的鞭子又咬了上来，一下接一下，打的阿毛脑子里像是一团浆糊一样，做不了任何思考。

 

突然一阵剧烈的抖动从下体传了上来，十三把三个跳蛋和假阳的开关都直接开到了最大，隔着一层薄薄的肉壁，肛塞阳具和跳蛋搅在一起，让人窒息的快感瞬间涌遍了全身，没到一分钟，阿毛就颤抖着高潮了。可是身体里的东西还在尽职尽责地疯狂转动，刚刚高潮过的身体敏感的要命，哪里受得了这个，阿毛脑子一片空白，感觉下体喷出一股股热流，尖叫一声昏死过去。

 

冰凉的液体顺着脸颊一点一点流到地面上，阿毛睫毛抖了抖，艰难的睁开眼睛，看着十三坏笑着一手端着杯子，一手蘸着水弹在自己脸上，张嘴刚要说什么，一杯冷水劈头盖脸泼到了脸上。垂下的头发被水打湿，粘在脸上想必是极狼狈了吧，看着十三的笑脸也变得冰冷起来，阿毛知道今天怎么也逃不过去，那就…那就玩吧，原谅我就好。

 

艰难地动了动身子，僵硬的脖子发出卡巴的声音，像是要折了一样。腰遢下去，屁股高高翘起，冲着十三摇了摇，看着十三满意地笑容，阿毛居然有些满足。做只狗也挺好的，只要主人开心，自己就开心了。

 

十三看阿毛难受的样子，有些不忍，思索一会儿双手一推，阿毛就倒在了地上，手被铐在身后，硌的人生疼，但是终于不用再费力支撑身体，阿毛还是很感激的。

 

十三也不看她，自顾去厨房倒了杯水，又在抽屉里翻出一包药片，拿了两片走过来拽出内裤把药塞在阿毛嘴里，掐住阿毛脸颊，把水杯举高缓缓顺着嘴唇倒了下去，阿毛不知道十三给自己吃的什么，却也不想思考，也没挣扎，两片药就进了肚子。看着十三乖张的笑脸，阿毛忽然觉得浑身汗毛都有些要立起来。十三顺着房间走了两圈，突然觉得不够似得又拿了两个药片走了回来，这次她没有拿着水杯，掰开阿毛的嘴巴把药直接塞进喉咙，捏住阿毛的鼻子，轱辘一下，两个药片就着口水生生吞了下去。

 

十三心满意足的笑了笑。捡起扔在地上的鞭子，狠狠地抽向阿毛胸脯的嫩肉，“啊!”没了内裤的阻拦，尖叫声不受控制地从阿毛嘴里溢了出来，十三下手没有什么规律，逮住哪儿抽哪儿，阿毛身体在地上翻滚，却怎么也逃不开鞭子的撕咬，一下接一下，力气没有一丝保留，足足十几分钟的抽打，十三看着之前的痕迹一点一点被覆盖，这才舒了一口气，扔了鞭子，脱力地跪坐在阿毛旁边大口的喘着气。她看着阿毛叫的嗓子都有些劈了，却自始至终一句求饶的话都没说。看着阿毛奄奄一息的样子还有那满身刺眼的伤痕，十三再也忍不住，一把把人搂在怀里，眼泪止不住地落了下来。

 

“十三，你别哭，我…我不疼。”阿毛想伸手去摸摸十三的脸，挂啦一声手铐的声音让她想起手还被拷在后面。认命的眨眨眼，软软地靠在十三怀里。

 

十三擦了擦眼角的泪，把阿毛放在地上，手指伸进阿毛下体，抠挖着里面的跳蛋，外面两个很快就出来了，最里面那个却怎么都出不来，手指搅动粘稠的液体，刚刚触到一个尖，便又被顶了回去。十三气急，踩在阿毛小腹上用力一捻，阿毛疼的整个身子都拱了起来，十三也不理她，伸手在穴里一掏，跳蛋果然很快就被拿了出来，顺手塞进了阿毛嘴里，说“既然你舍不得它出来，那就换个地方吧。”

 

腥酸的味道充斥着整个口腔，阿毛看着十三的变脸，不知道这样的羞辱还要多久才能结束，不知道自己能不能熬得住，于是不再说话，只躺在地上闭着眼慢慢喘着气，想要恢复一些体力。没等她喘几口就感觉胸口一闷，睁眼就看到十三没穿裤子骑在了自己身上，好看的眼睛眯起来形成一个危险的弧度，十三慢慢往上蹭，蹭到阿毛脖子的时候，阿毛就明白了她的意思，认识这么久了，其实一次都没有给阿毛口过的，她觉得有些反胃，还是觉得不太能接受舔女性的下体。

 

十三明显看出了阿毛的迟疑，狠狠一巴掌甩了过去，疼的阿毛眼泪都出来了，“贱货，不想舔是吗？”没等阿毛回答，十三揪住阿毛头发狠狠地按在自己胯下，阿毛拼命挣扎，怎么都不肯张嘴，十三扔下她转身找了个竹拍子过来，一下一下打在阿毛嘴唇上，打几下就揪过来阿毛的脸在自己胯下磨几下，见她不张嘴，竹拍就又一下一下毫不手软地冲着阿毛嘴巴砸了下去。一次又一次地责打让阿毛嘴唇高高地肿了起来，十三阴笑着说，“没关系，不愿意舔，就用肿了的狗嘴给老子磨也可以。”说着又把阿毛的脸狠狠按在胯下，任她怎么挣扎也不放开。

 

直到感觉到胯下一只小舌轻轻地伸了出来，舔在自己下身，十三才松开阿毛，坐回她的胸口，半天看她终于缓过劲来，才又把下体覆在阿毛脸上，灵巧的舌头从红肿的嘴唇里探出头，来回舔舐着那里的轮廓，又顺着缝隙挤进肉穴，巨大的快感引得十三一阵叹息。忍不住又在阿毛脸上摩擦起来。这种无比的屈辱不知不觉也给阿毛带来了一种冲动的快感，她拼命汲取十三身下的水源，汩汩的爱液顺着嘴巴流进喉咙，吞咽的动作让身上的十三更加舒爽，一阵快感涌过，大股的粘液流进了阿毛的口腔。

 

好久没有这么爽过了，十三眼神儿有点儿迷离，没有注意身下阿毛拼命扭动的身体，半晌发现不对劲的时候阿毛已经有些抽搐，慌忙抬起来，翻下阿毛身体，慌乱的问她怎么了，阿毛憋红了脸，咬着牙从嘴里逼出几个字，“上厕所”

 

十三这才从慌乱中反正过来应该是刚刚的利尿剂见效了，坏笑着伸手揉了揉阿毛小腹，说“就在这儿尿吧。”阿毛哀求地看着十三，希望她能放过自己，显然十三不打算这么轻易放过她，一边玩弄着阿毛的乳尖，一边按压着她的小腹，阿毛憋的脸都有些发紫，却怎么也没办法当着十三在房间里排泄。只得拼命忍着尿意猛的翻身趴在地上，拼命给十三磕头，“主人，求您，饶了阿毛吧，让阿毛去厕所，求您，呜呜～”

 

十三看了阿毛半天，终于妥协了，拉着阿毛磕磕绊绊地走到厕所，把阿毛倒着按趴倒浴室一个下水的斜坡上，冷冷地说，“已经在厕所了，想尿就尿，不想尿就憋着。我们有的是时间。”

 

越来越剧烈的尿意让阿毛再也没法思考面子问题，终于，一股股暖流从身体里流淌出来，因为是头冲下倒着趴在斜坡上，热流冲出体外顺着斜坡流了下来，沾了阿毛一身一脸，可是她再也顾不得那么多，只想着赶紧把要炸裂膀胱的东西排出去，等终于不再有东西流出的时候，阿毛感觉自己身上，头发上，脸上都是湿热的尿液，反应过来自己做了什么，再也控制不住呜呜地痛哭出声。

 

十三没阻止她任她哭了半天，等阿毛终于慢慢地从痛哭变为哽咽的时候，十三走过来蹲下身子毫不嫌弃揉了揉阿毛的头发，给她把手铐打开，扶着她跪在地上拿起喷头一点一点把阿毛头上身上的尿液冲洗干净，找来浴巾把人裹住搂在怀里，轻轻拍着阿毛后背温柔地说：“好了，都过去了。”


End file.
